First officer
A function aboard a starship, the first officer acts out the captain's orders and advises him/her. In Starfleet, this function is usually fulfilled by an officer with the rank of commander or lieutenant commander. Furthermore, the first officer normally refers to the executive officer, as well. In the early days of Starfleet, first officers would either take command of the ship in the Captain's absence, or accompany him on landing parties, depending on the situation. By the 24th century, however, first officers usually lead away teams while the Captain remained on the ship. Examples of some notable first officers in Starfleet history include: * Subcommander/Commander T'Pol of ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) * Lieutenant Commander (later Commander, and later Captain) Spock of the and * Commander William T. Riker of the and the * Major Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 * Lieutenant Commander Worf of the * Lieutenant Commander Chakotay of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] Executive officer is the term often used to refer to a vessel's first officer. In Starfleet, and certain (now defunct) Earth military services, it is frequently abbreviated to XO. List of executive officers Featured *Subcommander/Commander T'Pol **''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151-2161) *Lieutenant "Number One" ** (2254) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock ** (2266-2270) ** (2286-2293) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander William Riker ** (2361-2364) ** (2364-2371) ** (2372-2379) *Major/Colonel Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia liaison officer) **Deep Space 9 (2369-2375) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] (2371-2378) *Lieutenant Commander Worf ** (2372-2375) ** (2375)~ **[[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] (2373) Other *Snodgrass **[[SS Mariposa|SS Mariposa (NAR-7678)]] (2123) *Matthew Ryan **[[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate (ECS-2801)]] (?-2151) *Commander Steven Mullen **[[USS Essex|USS Essex (NCC-173)]] (?-2167) *Lieutenant Tom Nellis **[[USS Antares|USS Antares (NCC-501)]] (2266) *Commander Willard Decker ** (2272) *Commander Pavel Chekov **[[USS Reliant|USS Reliant (NCC-1864)]] (2278-2285) *Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko **[[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa (NCC-13958)]] ** (2367) *Commander Flaherty **[[USS Aries|USS Aries (NCC-45167)]] (2365) *Commander Steve Gerber **[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] (2365) *Lieutenant Commander Shelby **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2367) *Lieutenant Commander Data **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2369) *Commander Brink **[[USS Brattain|USS Brattain (NCC-21166)]] (2367) *Lieutenant Commander Christopher Hobson **[[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)]] (2368) *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke **[[USS Equinox|USS Equinox (NCC-72381)]] (2370-2376) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] (2371) *Lieutenant Ducane **[[USS Relativity|USS Relativity (NCV-474439-G)]] (29th century) Aliens *Ferengi - Kazago **Bok's Marauder (2364) *Klingon - Korax **[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] (2267-2269) *Klingon - Commander Kaz **[[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] (2269) *Klingon - Hon'Tihl **[[IKS Toh'Kaht|IKS Toh'Kaht]] (2369) *Klingon - Worf **IKS Rotarran (2373) *Tellarite - Gaavrin **''Tezra'' (early 22nd century) *Tygarian - Romah Doek ** Nanut Alternate timelines and parallel universes *Commander Jonathan Archer **[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] (?-2155) *Lieutenant Commander T'Pol ** (2155) *Commander Spock **[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2267) *Commander Thelin **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2269) *Commander Worf **USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2367-2370) Apocrypha *Commander Worf ** (2380-) *Commander Sonya Gomez **USS Da Vinci (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) *Commander Elias Vaughn **Deep Space 9 (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)) * Commander Christine Vale ** (Star Trek: Titan) *Commander Jon Cooper **Starbase 47 (Star Trek: Vanguard) See also *Second officer *Third officer Category:Titles de:Erster Offizier fr:Premier officier nl:First officer sv:Försteofficer